Prisoner of War
by White Maid
Summary: One-shot. Literally something I just shat. / Astral is watching them all fall, and is feeling his heart ache as he waits for rescue from Yuma. Why must his mission carry such burden that he wear chains upon his wrists?


Astral had limited freedom amongst the Barian's home. But it was freedom all the same, seeing as he was, according to Black Mist, the most pure-hearted being having to ever set foot in the Barian home. Astral was captive, only for the sake of being Yuma Tsukumo closer to Vector and their plan, forcing the light entity to be still and obey, lest Yuma was hurt even worse.

The being currently strayed on one of the fire-colored balconies, his bare feet freely able to touch the ground here. Astral was solid in this world, and it confused him greatly, but perhaps it was because all life was leaving and this meant the matter to keep him afloat? It was a possibility but it wasn't anything he thought too hard about. What worried him most were the Barians that surrounded him.

Two-toned eyes glowed like the light he came from as they stared over the crumbling forces of the Barians, a bitter taste coating his mouth as he did so. He found as much enjoyment in their destruction as he found his shackled hands comfortable. None at all.

A sigh slipped past his lips, before he rolled his shoulders, feeling the sky-blue, silken robes along his body adjust and stay on better. However, a gentle set of hands helped him move it up closer to his neck, speaking in a gentle tone. "I suppose I need to fix those better. You're more slender than what I had imagined."

Astral turned his head to look at the speaker, not surprised to see the purple-skinned Barian next to him. "Durbe…" he muttered, but soon spoke more. "Is there something you wished to discuss with me?" The Barian didn't speak but only moved to Astral's side, settling his elbows neatly on the scarlet railing. For a long moment, he remained that way, not even looking at the astral being until a solid minute later.

"Do you understand our pain now, Astral? The pain of overlooking your home and watching it crumble away into nothing before your very eyes?" He watched Durbe clench his fists in anger and frustration, towards many things, Astral supposed. "Do you still want to destroy us, despite the fact we're both suffering like this?"

Durbe looked over to the duelist, his eyes narrowing at him, as if threatening him to say something that was the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Astral let himself look freely into the other's face before turning away, chin lowered as his eyes fluttered shut. "…I have my own mission to complete, Durbe. I understand your pain but, I cannot return home if my part is not done."

The male watched him for several seconds, long enough to make Astral's skin feel burned in several areas on his right arm. It was…unnerving, to say the least. Soon enough, he let his eyes open and glance to the side, only to have the Barian before him suddenly grab at the front of his silks and bring him forward. The movement was fast enough to make Astral's head snap back and he had to keep it back as the other towered over him, irritated and unhappy.

"You're nothing but a puppet by this point. Why don't you do something, while Yuma risks his life for you!?" Astral forced the other away, disliking how close they were. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but now he was anxious to step back away from those rough fingers.

"You and I both know that I cannot," he muttered, each movement making those shackles clink in reminder of what position Astral really was in. The Barian narrowed his eyes and Astral felt his heart leap into his throat as the other moved fast enough to corner him right then and there, hands placed on both sides of the astral being upon the balcony rail.

"And what if Yuma doesn't come for you, hm? What if he's unable to get to you?" Astral's eyes widened at the thought just as Durbe abruptly turned away, walking back inside with clenched fists. "If that happens, you'll be stuck here as a prisoner of war until death."

Astral felt the information go right to his knees. He felt the bones there practically become nothing but minimized structures before he felt himself hit the ground right on his tailbone. Even so, he didn't care as he glanced out over the dying city of scarlet. Two-toned eyes glanced downward at the marble flooring just before the male was leaning against the small pillars, despair taking over his form.

"Yuma… Please…be careful."


End file.
